


mouth and heart open for you

by Skamtrash



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Communication, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: matteo really wants to go down on david
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	mouth and heart open for you

Matteo couldn't stop thinking about going down on David, truth be told. They had been together for nine months and had an eventful and exciting sex life but that's just something they've yet to do. And not at Matteo's hesitancy, he's more than willing but it's just David seems hesitant every time. Whenever they're getting on with it in bed, Matteo will kiss down his boyfriend's stomach and kiss down his thighs to make him feel good with his mouth but David will just pull him up for a kiss, telling him to kiss him or do something else that's not eating him out. And they haven't talked about it either. One time when Matteo inquired more after David pulled him back up, David just shook his head and said, _I'm fine, I'm just really turned on and need you in me_

so for a while, he thought it was because David was too turned on and that oral sex would make him climax before penetration but it's been nine months. Matteo likes to think he's good but he's not _that_ good. 

And it doesn't help that now all of his friends are hooking up or in a relationship, it's all they talk about and he wants to share too and get advice on his situation but Matteo knows his friends are idiots and would accidently slip up and say something about it to David so he doesn't bring it up. He just thinks about it a lot. 

Until he cant take it and at least has to speak about it with Jonas. They're at a fast food spot they both like and Jonas is talking but it's going in one ear and out the other. Matteo finally just comes out with it,

"I want to go down on David."

Jonas instantly shuts up and his eyes widen in surprise and then confusion, "Then go down on him." Jonas says obviously. 

"I've tried. And he just pulls me up to do something else. I really want to and I asked him once why we haven't done that and he just shrugs it off or says he rather just skip to actual sex but like he gives me head all the time. I just wanna do it too, you know?"

Jonas slowly nods in understanding, "So it just sounds like you need to talk to him again. Like serious conversation, no distractions and stuff."

Matteo groans and rubs his hand across his face, "It's just so awkward."

"You either talk about it or you don't. There's no way around it, bro. Now can I continue my story?"

.

Matteo thought about it for days about the best way to approach the situation. But he doesn't get the chance to tell him.

He walks out of the shower, towel hung low on his hips as he dries his hair with a smaller towel. He throws the small towel on the bed and looks at David who's scrolling his phone and doesn't look up. "You alright?" He ask playfully throwing his towel at him to get his attention and walks to the dresser to pull out his briefs and slides them up his legs. 

"Are you making dinner tonight?" Matteo ask. Matteo turns to look at David when he doesn't reply 

"Jonas texted you" David says simply.

"Okay? " Matteo says confused as he picks his phone up off the bed. He unlocks it and reads the message and his gaze shifts back to David who's glaring at him.

"David.." He starts. 

"I don't want to hear it." He interrupts, getting up to leave their bedroom. Matteo catches his arm and pulls him close to him, "What the hell were you thinking when you told him that?" 

"I'm sorry, David. Fuck, I'm sorry. It was just driving me crazy keeping it to myself."

"I don't care, Matteo!!" He yells. "You talk to me!! You don't tell anyone what we do or don't do in bed, much less having our friends make assumptions on why we haven't done that. That's fucked up"

"I didn't know he was going to say that. I'm really sorry."

David takes a deep breath, looking at Matteo, "Let go of me. I just need a minute to calm down."

Matteo loosens his grip and David leaves the room without another word. Matteo collapses on the bed frustrated and throws his phone across the room. What just happened and how did things go to shit so quickly. 

Everything in him just wants to check in on David and convince him he's sorry and just cuddle but he gives him the space he needs. Instead, He just gets up to grab his phone and text him

_I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have told Jonas but I just needed another opinion on why you possibly wouldn't want to. I know I shouldn't even care and I should just accept you don't want to but I'm an idiot and I'm sorry._

_come here,_ David replies 

Matteo gets out of bed and walks into the living room and sees David lying down. David sits up and pats the seat of the couch for Matteo to join him. Matteo strides over and sits down, "I'm sorry."

"Its fine. Its just--I know it's just guy talk and you might want to join in and stuff and I get it but like that --" David sighs. "I don't know, for our friends to be making assumptions. Trying to figure out why I wouldn't want you to go down on me is a little much."

"I know" Matteo groans and kneels on the couch and wraps his arm around David and hides his face in his shoulder, "That message was inappropriate and I didn't think he would say that. I just--I only told him because I've been been wondering for months, David. Can you tell me why you don't want that?"

David is thankful Matteo is resting on his shoulder because he feels himself blushing, "i-i don't know. Its seems very intimate."

"Not too be rude but you've had my dick in your mouth. That's pretty intimate"

"Yeah but it's different. I'm not opposed to it, I'm just a little nervous I guess. I don't know if it'll make me dysphoric. Its just unfamiliar territory I guess" 

Matteo finally looks at him, "Everything was unfamiliar at one point. We were both nervous but we did it. Maybe we can just try? And if you hate it, we'll never do it again but it could be fun. Who knows?"

"Why do you even want to?" David inquires

"What do you mean why? The same reason I want to have sex with you. You're my boyfriend, you're hot and I love you"

David fondly smiles and pulls Matteo down for a kiss. He wraps his arms around his neck as they fall down to the couch. 

When Matteo lips move from David's lips to his neck and Davids hand lock in Matteos hair, "Are you suggesting anything right now or are we just messing around?"

David eyes widen, "You wanted to now?"

Matteo shrugs. "If we're about to do something then we could.."

David takes a moment to think and then nods, "Let me just shower first, I didn't shower after the gym this morning" He says getting up from the couch but Matteo grabs a hold of his arm, "I don't mind."

"That's sweet but I'm going to feel self conscious. Just give me 5 minutes"

Matteo nods and gives a squeeze to David's hand as the brunette heads to the shower and Matteo just brings his knees to his chest and hides his face in his knees, smiling embarrassingly. 

Matteo distracts himself with mindless youtube videos while he waits for David to shower. After about seven minutes, he hears Davids voice, "Can we go to the room?" 

Matteo puts his phone down and looks down at David with a towel hanging on his waist and licks his lips and nods. He gets up and scurries to the room, pulling David inside and closes the door behind them. He waste no time pushing David back against the wall and kissing him. Its deep and intense and David is whining in his mouth, trying to keep up. David eventually separates, needing to catch his breath and gently pushed Matteo back to lie on the bed. 

"Dont make this weird, okay?"

"I didnt do anything." Matteo defends pulling David to lie beside him.

"I know, I just--its weird, Matteo."

Matteo caresses his boyfriends cheek with his thumb, "What do you want? What do you want me to do to make this less weird?"

David shrugs and takes several moments of silence. "Maybe we can turn the lights off?" He suggest. Matteo takes any possible excuse to admire David's body but he completely gets it and whatever makes his boy comfortable so he gets up to turn off their lights so its pitch black except for the bit of light seeping in behind their curtains, glistening their bodies in the right position. 

Matteo returns to the bed and lies flat on top of David's body. He caresses the soft butter skin on his neck, "Is that better?"

There's enough light that he notices David's short nod. Matteo's hand grazes down David's nipples and past his scars as he kisses and sucks on the left side of his neck. His right hand continues to graze down his body, squeezing his hip softly and down to his lower belly. His hands skip down to his upper thighs. Matteo gives gentle touches, getting David's body familiar with his touch and continues to touch his soft skin until his hand creeps up the towel and his hand grazes David's opening.

He hears David's breath hitch and leans his head up to kiss him again, keeping their lips locked. Reminding David that he's here merely for his pleasure and is here to love David and he has nothing to worry about. He continues to graze David until he finally slips his middle finger inside once David is a little wet. Davids mouth falls agape, breaking their kiss and Matteo kisses his cheek and stays close, watching David's expression change with every thrust of Matteo's finger. 

David is looking comfortable and turned on so Matteo takes that chance to start kissing down David's body, softly and slowly. Once he's scooted down the bed, he unties the towel around the waist and pulls it off and David lifts his hips up so Matteo can slide it from underneath him. David looks down at Matteo nervously and the blond kisses David's inner thigh, "I love you, just relax. And if its weird, I'll stop."

"I know its going to feel good, Im just nervous." He groans. "Just do it." David says, wanting to get past the nerves and just feel the pleasure. Matteo slides his middle finger back in along with his ring finger and gives a couple of thrusts before he leans down, eyes still locked on David as much as he can in the dark, and gives a gentle lick and David looks like he didnt completely hate it. So he does it again as his fingers continues to gently move inside him. 

He leans down again and flicks his tongue at the same pace of his fingers and David immediately locks his hands in Matteo's hair. Matteo smiles assuming this is going okay so far. "Am I doing okay?" He mutters against him and Matteo just receives a deep moan in response which he assumes is from the vibration of him speaking against his most sensitive area. He continues to suck and lick and thrust his finger and he's focused on the task at hand but also part of Matteo just wishes he could just watch David instead. He'll have to remember to ask David can he watch him touch himself because watching David squirm and moan and pull and claw at Matteo from receiving so much pleasure has his dick completely hard. 

Matteo is feeling slightly overwhelmed himself so he pulls back and crawls up the bed to kiss David, "You're so hot like this." He mutters against his lips and David kisses him with a smile, "Keep going please."

"You're enjoying this?" Matteo teases.

"Matteo, you're doing a lot of talking for someone who's been wanting to do this for months. Keep going." 

Matteo chuckles and crawls back down the bed and dives right back in with his tongue, giving deep and wreckless licks as David just bites down heavily on his bottom lip and continues to run his hand through Matteo's hair. 

"Matteo, Matteo." David starts crying out. He leans up and presses hard against the back of Matteos head, trying to pull him in impossibly closer so he can lick deeper, "Fuck!!" He moans out, "just like that."

Matteo feels David's body starts trembling and his thighs shaking, threatening to close around him. He keeps David's legs held open as he continues to eat him out, burying his tongue as deep inside of him as possible and flickering it until David starts crying out, _dont stop_ over and over desperately, like he's on the verge of tears. He pulls roughly on Matteo's hair, his thighs quivering and his whole body vibrating as his orgasm sends a shock wave through his lower half. Matteo keeps his face buried in between his boyfriend's leg not wanting to stop.

"Matteo, Matteo stop" He whines, feeling too sensitive. The blond sits up and wipes his wet mouth and looks down at David who's eyes are shut, his mouth agape trying to catch his breath.

He lies down beside David and pulls him into his arms and kisses his sweaty hair, "That okay?"

David's eyes flutter open and he looks up at Matteo who's smiling cockily. 

"Shut up." David narrows his gaze.

"What?" Matteo laughs. "I didnt say anything but it looks like you enjoyed yourself."

"Fuck off."

Matteo smirks and kisses his cheek, "Seriously, was that okay?"

David looks up at him and nods, "Really good. Thank you. For doing that"

"Dont have to thank me. Wanted to." He says. "So you'll let me from now on?" He raised his brows.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." David says climbing into Matteo's lap, holding his face in his hands, "I'll let you do it occasionally. Maybe when you do really well on a test or something."

"Is that what we're doing now?" He raises his brows. "Bribing each other with sex?"

"I think it'll be an effective form of encouragement to entice you to pass." David shrugs. 

"Are you a fucking encyclopedia? Why are you speaking like that? Your brain isn't supposed to function normally until ten minutes after sex."

"Is that scientifically proven?" David chuckles. 

"Its Matteo proven." He smiles. "Now I know what to live up to next time I go down on you." 

David rolls his eyes and flops down beside him on bed and kicks Matteo off of it, "You better get studying then if you you're trying to do it again."

Matteo glares at him but in fact gets up anyway and grabs his book to start preparing for Monday's test.


End file.
